1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a nuclear fuel assembly for nuclear reactors, and in particular to a simple apparatus for loading fuel rods into the fuel assembly efficiently.
2. Background Art
A conventional fuel assembly such as the one disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,081, shown in FIG. 2, is known.
In this figure, the numerals 1 and 2 refer to top and bottom nozzles, respectively, which are disposed vertically and oppositely spaced apart, and having a plurality of rigidly fixed control-rod guide pipes 3 (hereinbelow referred to as guide pipes 3) between the top nozzle 1 and the bottom nozzle 2. In the mid section of the guide pipes 3 are a plurality of grids 4 disposed vertically and spaced apart from each other.
The grids 4 are, as shown in FIGS. 3 to 5, constructed of a plurality of straps 7 made of thin metal strips having slits 8 formed in the longitudinal direction thereof, and by interlocking the slits 8 to form lattices. The structure formed by the lattices is known as the grid cells 5, and a dimple 9 and spring 10 are formed on each of the opposing walls of the grid cells 5. A fuel rod 6 inserted into a grid cell 5 is pressed against the dimple 9 by the spring 10, thereby holding the fuel rod 6 firmly in the grid cell 5 therebetween.
A method of inserting a fuel rod 6 in a grid cell 5 is known, for example, in Japanese Patent Application, Laid-open publication (Kokai) H2-181,699 which involves the use of a key device to deactivate the spring 10, and gripping the tip of a fuel rod 6 by means of a pull-in device, which then enables the fuel rod 6 to be pulled into the grid cell 5.
However, such methods presented problems because of the necessity of pull-in device and other ancillary control devices, and the complexities of the devices mean that the operations become cumbersome and lengthy.